


A Friend of Horses (snippet)

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Shanghai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa is an operative for the Chinese Resistance in 1940s Shanghai.





	A Friend of Horses (snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 10 - Setting Prompt - Dark AU

The grand buildings of the metropolis, the sprawling slums, the greed and licentiousness seemed to add a more foreboding air than usual. The Japanese military was fast approaching and with it, as all inhabitants of Shanghai knew, deprivation, occupation and bloodshed. 

The resistance had been waiting for this for years. All the preparation, stockpiling, machinations, assassinations, had led to this inevitable fate. To fight for freedom. And Philippa knew what she must do for the resistance.

But part of her wanted to flee. To go with the beautiful woman who had awakened her love and desire. To make a new life for herself with Kit, the beacon of light in the gathering doom.

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of a WIP for the Star Trek Femslash Big Bang 2019 on Tumblr


End file.
